


Making new friends after a breakup RPF

by The_compassionate_empath



Category: Friend Circle RPF
Genre: After a breakup, F/M, Friend RPF, House Party, New Friends, RPF, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_compassionate_empath/pseuds/The_compassionate_empath
Summary: Attending a house party is always fun, especially when you are single.Attending one after a breakup, is even more fun!I find a new friend; Isabelle, in this tale, and she rocks my world and gives me a house party to remember
Relationships: Isabelle/John Smith





	Making new friends after a breakup RPF

**Author's Note:**

> My stories are always based on real events that have happened in my life, with real people that I know.  
> Please note that these tales have either been embellished to make them flow better, or have had some of the details modified to create a more compelling feel to them.  
> Finally, a lot of these works include changes in the story, to reflect avenues of thought from my brain that I wished had played out in reality.

This particular story begins at a time when I had to make multiple big decisions that changed my life in a huge way. The largest and most impactful of these was the choice to either breakup with my long time girlfriend Charlie, or spend an eternity living out unfulfilled desires and dreams. I will spare you the details of the how and why, but please be rest assured it was the right thing to do and I was, and still am, so much happier because of doing so.

In any case, it was about 2 weeks after the breakup, and we were still living together (we had bought a house), trying to sort out all the financials etc. when we both received invitations from a mutual friend about a house party in Glasgow. Now I won’t say that the breakup was amicable, but we were still civil to each other, and so we sat down and talked about if we were going to go, and the awkwardness of being at a party together… but not actually together. Luckily for me, it turned out not to be an issue, as she was going to be out of town visiting her parents that weekend. Woohoo, party time for me.

I decided to wear something smart but casual, going with some dark, navy blue jeans, and a light pink button down shirt with the top two buttons undone. This would be perfect. As I was driving to Glasgow that afternoon, I started to think about what I would do if I met someone new at the party. I had just got out of a huge relationship and I was not about to jump headlong into another one. I had never really been that successful with one night stands, and so this was beginning to become a quandary. I also wondered what my friends would think, knowing that Charlie was their friend too. I decided that those questions were way to deep to be thinking about on the two hour drive, so I cranked up the music, and began singing along to the radio and just thought about how much fun this weekend was going to be, getting to see my friends again.

I arrived in Glasgow about 4pm and stopped at a gas station to pick up some beer and snacks. Getting to the address a little while later, I saw several cars that I recognized and many I did not. I parked, walked into the apartment block and was met with some loud music and several people dancing and singing in the outside hallway. They pretty much ignored me, and I continued on my way up to the numbered door that I was looking for.

After locating the door, I opened it and was struck by three things: First, the volume of the music was about 10x greater in the house than outside, and the sudden disparity took me aback. Second, the smells of a mid 20s house party wafted across my senses: the beer, food, sweat and unmistakable smell of weed. Third, a girl literally slammed right into me and I went flying to the ground. The beer and snacks went flying everywhere and I landed on my ass. Under normal circumstances, I would have been annoyed, but I was in such a good mood that I just began to laugh. I looked up at the person who had knocked me down, and tried to gauge what kind of approach I was going to use to resolve the situation.

As it happened, I did not have to look very far up, as she had knelt down to my level. The first thing I noticed, was her long, shiny strawberry blond hair. It was just over shoulder length, and looked soft and silky. She also had a medium sized braid running down the right hand side. Her eyes were a soft shimmering blue, that sparkled in the warm evening glow of the sun. Her skin tone was pale and she had a few freckles here and there. The rest of her features were soft and pretty, and her lips glimmered with the shine of freshly applied lip gloss. “Oh my god, are you okay, I am so sorry!”, she fretted.  
I smirked and said, “I’m okay, i’m okay, you just startled me that’s all. Here, give me a hand up.” I extended my hands to her. She gripped them and pulled. In the motion of getting up, I took an extra half-step forward so that when I was fully upright, I was holding her hands in mine and we stood toe to toe, our noses about 3 inches apart. Being that I am 6’2″, I estimated her to be just shy of 6′ tall. I could smell her perfume now that I was this close to her and it was intoxicating. Sweet and sensual fragrances filled my nostrils and I smiled, beginning to suddenly feel warm. “Well this is a little awkward.” I said, still holding her hands and staring into those pretty eyes. This seemed to break her out of the trance that she was in, and she took a step back, but still holding my hands. She smiled as well, and absentmindedly took her right hand and swept the braid behind her ear. “I am really sorry about that, I’m Isabelle. Are you sure you are alright?” She asked.

Grinning madly I replied, “I wasnt, but I sure am now.” She looked up at me and blushed a deep red. I don’t think I have made a girl blush like that in a long time and it felt good. As much as would have liked to stay and chat more, I decided to spare Isabelle any more embarrassment and head inside. “I hope to catch you later, sweetheart.” I said to her as I broke our hand hold and gently brushed passed her, trying to give as much body contact as possible. “Absolutely.” She said. I gave her a wink and a smile and continued on my way, trying to find the host, and my friends. I found them in the kitchen, pouring out drinks and making snacks for everyone. After the customary greeting of hugs and kisses on cheeks, we started talking and laughing, reminiscing on old times, and I started playing catch-up on drinks.

Fast forward a few hours and I see Isabelle here and there, just fleeting glances and smiles, but nothing longer. I was too caught up with my friends and it looked like she was with hers. I decided not to actively seek her out, as I knew it would happen sooner or later, and it certainly did. My encounter with Isabelle was more amazing than I could ever of imagined. I was walking down the hallway to the bathroom, feeling pretty buzzed, but still completely in control. The door was locked and so I leaned on the wall opposite the bathroom and waited. I did not have to wait too long until the door opened and standing there, looking slightly flushed and so very pretty, was the tall blonde. “Well, hello again. Fancy meeting you here.” I joked. Her soft, blue eyes met mine and a large smile ran across her face. I could see that she was thinking about something, her pretty eyes flickered back and forth for just a second. She leaned out of the doorway, looked left and right, and seeing that no one was looking our way, she grabbed my pink shirt and pulled me into the bathroom. She closed the door and I audibly heard the lock click into place. With her back now pressed against the flat of the door, she looked over to me and with pure lust in her eyes, all she said was, “Are you going to kiss me, or not?”.

Completely overcome by shock and amazement from being pulled through a doorway by an attractive girl, I was brought back to my senses by her words. I quickly looked her up and down. She was wearing a tight fitting little black dress that hugged her curves and showed off just enough pale skin to get excited over. I took the two steps to close the gap between us, reached my hands up to cup gently around her face and neck, and pressed my lips against hers firmly. I felt the door behind us create a barrier that meant I could move against her without fear of knocking her over. Our bodies were now connected together and we were kissing passionately, her arms around my waist, and hands stroking my back. I slid my hands down her shoulders and the sides of her chest to her waist, where I slid them around to the small of her back and pulled her into me a little harder. In response, her arms wrapped around my neck, her back arching, and in a few moments we were both breathing hard and wanting more.

Unfortunately at that exact moment, there was a knock at the door and someone was shouting to get in. Isabelle began giggling and we broke the kiss. Our foreheads touched together and we gazed into each other’s eyes, oh what bad timing. We gathered ourselves and opened the door sharply, to the surprise of the random guy swaying in the hallway, who was obviously drunk and we walked out together. The guy didn’t even say a word, he stumbled into the bathroom and shut the door, all the while we were walking back to the living area, hand in hand, laughing and joking.

As we reached the kitchen I scooped up some more drinks for us and started chatting to my new friend. We talked about everything and nothing, making each other smile with the occasional touch of the arm, or kiss on the cheek. We barely broke eye contact with each other. Her eyes were like bottomless pools of ocean blue seawater, so beautiful and expansive. I just leaned against the counter and stared into them, as she recounted a story to me about her past. Suddenly she stopped talking and took my hand, sliding her long soft fingers in between my own and gently closing them. “Let’s go find a room.” She said, “We really need to finish what we started.” I nodded and smiled with understanding. “Lead the way sweetheart.” I said and she tugged my hand, and we both made our way to an empty room, and locked the door.


End file.
